tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Scheming Command
Log Title: Scheming Command Characters: '' Starscream, Megatron, Overlord, Khamsin, Deathsaurus ''Location: The Cradle - Kolkular Date: ''2/9/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Megatron, and Starscream contact Khamsin, and Starscream plots his schemes... As logged by: Starscream The Cradle - Kolkular Megatron has several files pulled up, mostly about the recent peace talks concerning Harmonex. He has called Starscream into the command center. "Starscream. What do you think of these..." he motions his hand. "Reports?" Starscream hems and comes over to read the reports. "Ah, is this about that.. Khamsin fellow? and Deathsaurus attempts to be a representative for Harmonex's peace talks.." He asks, glancing up at the bucket head. Megatron nods "That entire situation. What is your view on it?" he asks. Starscream optics over Megatron, now THAT is a loaded question... Starscream crosses his arms and taps at his face platting, looking deep in thought with his optics lowered. "Interesting..." Starscream nods. "Though, not unsurprising, Many would attempt to bring peace with the passing of the Fallen disaster, and the rebirth of the planet. He needed to read carefully... Megatron pauses. "How many Decepticons are behind this peace. Maybe I need to make some..examples." "Unknown." Starscream says simply with a nod. "Names have been kept under wraps, at least in regards to mentions too command of such, if not, may just be a ruse to trick us into doing something faar more extreme." Starscream continues as he resisted the urge to pace around, knew better then to do that with this silver bozo. Megatron hrms. "The Destron was mentioned though. Perhaps he doesn't know his place. He will though." He says. "Perhaps we should..arrange a meeting with this Khamsin. I'd like to see how his plans would play out in front of us, wouldn't you?" Starscream pauses at this, wondering just what Megatron had in plan.. So.. "But of course, though I do suspect he won't come /alone/ regarding our request." Starscream muses, mostly prodding to see if any Cannon-to-the-Faceing would happen in regards to the Anuben mech. Megatron gives a smirk "Put in the request with him. I want to see if it makes him run or builds his resolve." Starscream hems. "I do not have direct contact with him, or knowledge of where he maybe staying but ah.. hrm." He'd tap a heel. "Only solution maybe to contact such over the broadband, if you are willing to announce such, my lord." Megatron chuckles. "So we could go one of two ways. Have you announce it or go full nuclear and I can." He chuckles. "I'll be making the announcement." Starscream thinks about that, scheming, if Megatron does it, more attention will be garnered, thus maybe the fear of Megatron attempting to murder the neutral.. which could tip others out of favour with Megatron, though that does tip them more to Khamsin, and to him, so.. Hmm Starscream bows. "I do believe it will hold much more weight if you announce such, my lord." Starscream says with a gesture and slight bow. Broadband Megatron says, "I understand there are...discussions of 'peace' on my planet." Broadband Overlord snorts Broadband Khamsin says, "Firstly, it is not your planet. It belongs to the denizens of Cybertron as a whole. Secondly, yes, you are correct. The conversation has been started." Broadband Overlord says, "and it will fizzle out like it always does..." Broadband Megatron says, "Now, now Overlord. Let's not be judgemental. Perhaps I am open to...hearing what the spearhead of these meetings has to say." Broadband Khamsin says, "Challenge accepted. I think you will find the people will surprise you if you are betting against them." Broadband] Khamsin says, "As for discourse, Megatron, I will not say 'no'...however there will need to be conditions met. I am well aware of your...stance on such matters and I am not foolish enough to simply waltz in alone to meet you. I'll reach out to the other factional leaders and invite them along." Broadband Overlord says, "What? You don't trust the Decepticon leader? Well, you're a few steps ahead of Prime, I suppose..." Broadband Megatron says, "There it is. What...terms do you want me to meet, Khamsin?" Broadband Megatron says, "Overlord, the adults are talking." Broadband Overlord's radio clicks on, then off, then back on. "...really??" Broadband Starscream chuckles Broadband Overlord says, "quiet Starscream, we're listening for the adults.." Broadband Khamsin says, "Neutral ground. I'll request leadership from the Dominicons and Autobots, as well as other interested neutral parties be present. No secrets, after all... if we are honestly and sincerely discussing this effort, then there are no secrets between the sides." Broadband Megatron says, "But of course." Broadband Megatron says, "There is also a simpler method of ending this war, if that is what you desire." Broadband Khamsin says, "And that would be?" Broadband Megatron says, "Complete and utter submission to the Decepticon empire. The war will end. There will be no faction, just one planet under one rule. All will be one. That is what the Autobots want isn't it? Until all are one or other such nonsense." Broadband Overlord says, "Till all are one...no,no, not like that..." Broadband Megatron says, "And I hardly consider my errant combiner a...faction." Broadband Khamsin says, "Submission is not an option. Freedom is the best way. We can all unify around our desires to be individuals, not a part of a regime. Individual city-states for those who wish to live are the way forward here, allied, but independant. Dictatorships seldom bring freedom and prosperity." Broadband Megatron says, "This planet has been at war for millions of years, Khamsin. Do you think the individual citystates will fall into a peaceful democracy? Hah. Hardly. In this scenario, the city-states would be ruled most likely by ex military leaders, those who have the power to lead. With millions of years of those mindsets, they will need a firm hand to keep them in control. Luckily, I offer a solution for that." Broadband Khamsin says, "Where one comes from in their past is relatively trivial if their goals are peace. But, perhaps, this talk is best suited for the round-table discussions... unless your goal is to simply offer ultimatums to all present, in which case I will save time by simply stating that, no, such terms are not acceptable." Megatron chuckles. "He's bold, I'll give him that much." he states. Broadband Megatron says, "I suppose I could humor such a meeting. See what comes of it. However, this works both ways. If terms are simply dictated to me, expect retaliation in return. I am doing you and those who support you a favor. I am giving you the opportunity to state your case. Do not make me regret this." Starscream raises a ridge. "Interestingly bold, I'm almost surprised he's willing to be such, but given its not face to face, I almost wonder if it's a farce, and wonder if such boldness will hold once we're all in the same room." Broadband Khamsin says, "I'll work on making the needed arrangements and shall send a formal invitation once everything is prepared." Megatron nods "As do I. He must have some power behind him, something emboldening him to make such demands of me." Broadband Megatron says, "Very well." Megatron pauses. "In the meantime, I want an optic kept on any Decepticon who supports this little naive plea for peace. If they support this, then they question my authority and will be visited appropriately." "Of course my lord, I'll ensure such preparations are put in place." Starscream says, before thinking, right how can he turn this /against/ Megatron.. cause Cons to become disgruntled with the constant need for surveillance... The gears in his helm where turning as he plotted. Overlord strolls in like he's considering a long-term lease on the place, a characteristic smirk on his face Megatron pauses. "Ah, look who is gracing us with his presence." he turns "Good evening, Overlord. What are your thoughts on these..accords?" Starscream glances over and raises a ridge at OVerlord, keeping a stern look on his face. "Hello Overlord, what brings you here?" he questions. Overlord's smirk becomes smirkier. "An absolute waste of time for all concerned, possibly some small amusement factor to be had from mocking the sincerity of the true believers, but I doubt it'd be worth the energy to attend. Easier to go out and plug Empties with a null-ray. More entertaining too." OVerlord looks toward Starscream, his smirk becoming smirkiest. "Ahh, just thought I'd see how you and your 'best friend' were doing, Starscream. I trust you're feeling better these days?" Starscream scoffs! "Can it, Overlord." Starscream snears at Overlord, yeah, he's feeling better, don't remind him of that blatant lie, the fact Megatron went with it, was all the more embarrassing. Megatron chuckles. "What was with that anyways?" he asks. Starscream pinches his nose bridge. "Could we stay on topic?" Starscream grumbles, as he looks up over his hand. Megatron nods "Of course. The peace accords. We'll see if the meeting amuses me." Broadband Starscream says, "Do let us know when we are to meet next, Khamsin.." Broadband Khamsin says, "I most assuredly shall." Broadband Starscream says, "Most appreciated~" Broadband Overlord says, "I'll bring snacks." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Should be interesting one way or another." Starscream nods at the broadband, and folds his arms behind him. "I'm sure we will get an invitation when the next meeting is to be.... Though I do expect /heavy/ Autobot presence will also be present, if not those there will be heavily guarded.." Starscream mused as he rubbed at his chin. Megatron chuckles. "I do not plan on destroying anyone at the meeting. And yes. I expect we'll have a heavy presence as well. Lets see if this neutral can keep us from fighting in the same room. Should be interesting." Overlord chuckles. "If the Autobots don't show up, where would the fun be?" he asks. "Are we taking bets? I'm certain that stumpy little Combaticon is likely running a book..." "Swindle?" Starscream asks and then scoffs. "Likely is, but I am not one to fall for his scams." He'd huff, and raised a ridge at Megatron, this should be interesting... Interesting indeed. Megatron chuckles. "Give the troops something to bet on. Win/win situation. We know how this is going to end don't we. Overlord chuckles. 'If you can't control your progeny, STarscream, what good are you?" he asks, looking down at the knuckles of his hand. "If he cheats you, beat the fear of you into him." Overlord considers. "Or, better, the fear of me." Megatron chuckles. "Im sure Starscream can handle his charges. Unless his leadership prowess only goes so far as the seeker units." Starscream crosses his arm and scoffs, looking royalty offended! "Please I can deal with them easy enough, besides, Swindle wouldn't hesitate to sell his team mates, so it merely isn't I, alone, he does these things too." He'd huff. Megatron shrugs "It is expected of him." he says. "Why stop my troops from wasting their shanix?" Overlord hmms, looking about as if bored with the current conversation. Probably because it's not centering on him. Category:Logs Category:2020